A histogram is a graphical representation of data samples. In conventional settings, however, storing and retrieving time-series histograms may be inefficient. For example, when current systems retrieve time-series histograms, the histogram information stored in the system will often exceed the visual space needed to visualize the data. The data may exceed visual space over the time (x) axis, over the bin (y) axis, or both. Accordingly, efficient techniques are needed for storing and retrieving time-series histogram data.